Everything Changes
by supernerd38
Summary: Arnold and Rhonda are happily married but what happens when Arnold's old crush Helga G. Pataki comes in to the picture? Who is that mystery guy Helga brought with her? What will Arnold do when he catches Rhonda doing something she's not suppose to? Will Arnold and Helga become a thing like they were meant to or will they fail to see the connection they have for each other? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first Hey Arnold! Fanfic and unfortunately I do not own Hey Arnold! and in this story it will have a little cussing and a few adult themes but other than that were good to go.**

Arnold stood from his bed rubbing his eyes looking to his side to see his wife sleeping soundly. He stood and walked to the balcony opening the door and viewing out like he did every morning. Viewing out to see anything different anything new but of course it was just their magnificent garden as usual and the gardener who he waved at.

He walked back closing the balcony doors and walking down the steps of their house.

"Good morning sir" Came the regular voice of their butler winston.

"Morning Winston anything in the mail?" Arnold asked the elder man as he handed him the paper and a few envelopes.

"Just your paper and a couple of letters sir" Winston said politely smiling.

"Thank you" Arnold said and walked to the dining room.

"Morning ! What can I get you today?" Asked his chef as he shrugged.

"Coffee and surprise me" Arnold said as the chef laughed his hardy laugh and walked off saying "Right away sir!".

"Arnold _Darling~!_ there you are" Rhonda his wife said kissing both his cheeks and then his lips.

"Morning Rhonda, fronk is surprising us today for breakfast" Arnold said as he sat back down and opened the paper.

"How delightful Dear" Rhonda said as she grabbed one of the envelopes that was next to Arnold.

"Here you are" Fronk said placing down two plates consisting of eggs,bacon, French toast with strawberries and whip cream and of course two cups of coffee.

"Thank you Fronk that'll be all" Arnold said as he bowed and walked off back to the kitchen.

"So Rhonda" Arnold began putting down the paper and starting to pick at his eggs.

"Yes Dear?" Rhonda said looking up at him.

"I was thinking and wouldn't it be nice to have a little Arnold or Rhonda jr. running around?" Arnold said as Rhonda's face froze.

"K-kids?" Rhonda asked as Arnold nodded.

Rhonda had always wanted a kid or two but that all changed when she read a little too much on the internet that it hurts to push it out. And worse of all for Rhonda she would bloat! She would look just like a balloon.

"I-I don't know Arnold...I think with our busy schedules we won't have time" Rhonda said putting her hand on his.

"Your right! That's why I decided I would take over your Father's business like he's always wanted me to" Arnold said with a smile on his face.

"_Oh_ Arnold do you mean it?" Rhonda asked happily.

"Of course and besides we'll have to leave all this to some one when were gone" Arnold said putting his hands up in the air to motion to their large house.

"Oh pish posh _Darling~ _were only 25 and 26" Rhonda said finishing her breakfast.

"I have to go get ready, meeting up with Gerald and phoebe for some big news or something" Arnold said standing and walking to his wardrobe.

Arnold had become a multimillionaire when he wrote a novel on his adventure in the jungle called _"Surving the jungle: A quest for the lost treasure" _which of course was very successful and all the friends who had helped him in the jungle got a fair share of the money. Arnold became a billionare when he married Rhonda though they did not wed because of eachother's wealth more of there bond.

Helga G. Pataki moved away during the beginning of High school due to her father getting a very great deal on a job he was qualified for which crushed Arnold because he had a crush on Helga after she had helped him find his parents. Arnold was somewhat broken until Rhonda had walked up to talk to him and they formed a bond like no other. Soon enough they started dating and at the age of 24 Arnold proposed to Rhonda who screamed"Yes!" With joy.

They spent their honey moon in Hawaii and part of it in France. They were very happy when they bought the house they live in today. They had learned that the house was built somewhere in the 1980's or so which was going to be a mansion but the constructor Robert A. hizenburg ran out of money and simply made it a manhouse (Mansion/house). Some rooms were bigger then the others. That all changed when Rhonda and Arnold moved in they had many ideas on how the house should be and put them together.

As for arnolds other other friends lets just say they love their houses and cars they bought with the money from the succession of arnolds book.

Arnold hummed to himself as he put on his tuxedo. Adjusting his tie and tieing his shoes. He looked up to see the hat he had always wore as a kid and smiled at it. He grabbed it and put it on and examined himself in the mirror. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out towards Gerald and Phoebes house. Which lucky for him wasn't far away.

"Arnold my Man" Gerald said as he walk towards arnold who shut the door to his car. They did their little handshake. "mm mm mm man its been a long time since ive seen you wear that old thing" Gerald said grabbing arnolds hat and invited Arnold in side for the news.

"Arnold you know Gerald Jr." Gerald said pointing to his son who was right now being rocked slowly back in forth in to Phoebe's arms. Arnold waved at Phoebe and followed Gerald to the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink?" Gerald offered opening the fridge. Even though they were adults Arnold was never fond of alcohol and neither was Gerald.

"A soda will do" Arnold said as he caught a can of soda in his hand that was obviously thrown by Gerald.

"So whats the big news?" Arnold asked opening his drink and taking a huge sips.

"So get this Helga's coming here!" Gerald said pointing a finger to the floor. Arnold's eyes widen and started to cough violentlydo to his drink.

"Helga? As in Helga G. Pataki?" Arnold asked not wanting to believe.

"The one and only" Gerald said taking a few sips from his drink. "Rumor has it she has a new boyfriend as well" Phoebe said walking over to the boys.

"Oh yeah, what was his name billy? or something like that" Gerald said putting his arm around phoebe.

"Listen, I got to go I have a meeting with Rhonda's father about taking over the family buisness" Arnold said heading out and departed from there drive way.

_"Of all the people it had to be Helga G. Pataki" _Arnold thought as he headed out to Rhonda's parents house.

**Please review! what did you think? Let's see what will happen next time when I have time to update. Bye! :)**


	2. Bradley

**Thank you all for reviewing and following/favoriteing the story! Really means alot!**

Helga G. Pataki was the big/tough/mean girl growing up in this dump of a town but that all changed when she met Bradley. Bradley Wellington the third to be exact a gentle men and a bad boy when he wants to be. He had insisted moving to this town because his relatives lived here. Him and Helga weren't the best of pals when they first met but that all changed when they had gotten to know eachother a little better.

~_Flash back~_

"Hello you must be the new neighbors" Bradleys parents said shaking hands with Helgas.

"Bob Pataki and this is my wife miriam and daughter Helga" Bob said pointing at the two. Helga paying no attention what so ever to the adults conversations.

"How rude of us I am Aaron Wellington, This is my wife Sylvia and Our son and daughter Bradley and Vanellopee" Aaron said as they waved at them. Brad was a little taller then Helga she reached his chin. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a purple sweater one of those fancy rich people sweaters. He wore brown and white&red shoes.

"Nice to meet you say Aaron you watch football?" Bob asked as they started there own conversations with their wives.

"Hi, Bradley Wellington you must be Helga" Bradley said extending his hands as Helga eyed it before taking it. Vanellopee stared at Helga's eyebrow.

"So wellington right?" Helga said remembering Rhonda had the same last name.

"Please call me brad" He said not so polietly any more. Helga scoffed at his rudeness.

"Listen, bub i'll call you what ever I want got it?" Helga said as Bradley took a step foward.

"Oh yeah?" Bradley said as Helga did the same. "Yeah!" Helga said bravely.

"Bradley Uppercrust Wellington!" His mother piped up. "Yes mother?" Bradley said somewhat annoyed she had used his full name.

"Be nice to our new neighbors!" She said returning back her convesation. "Yes, mother" he cooed back.

"Yeah Bradley be nice to your new neighbors" Helga said imitating his mother. "This isn't over Pataki! not by a long shot" Bradley said turning around and walking off.

~_End of Flash back~_

After that day it was non stop war with those two. Bradley one day would step outside his front door only to get pelted by water balloons by Helga which he would get her the next day by putting glue one her bicycle seat. She chuckled to herself of the memorys. She doesn't remember when her and bradley actually started dating but she knew that they both were in love after all those years of pranking one another.

She took another tour around their apartment it was _Massive! _She still couldn't believe Bradley almost missed this place if it weren't for her watchful eye. Bradley walked in to the apartment carrying a pizza box and a 2 liter coke giving her a quick kiss and placing it on the table.

"Hey Helga so I was thinking Maybe you'd like to accompany me to my cousins house for a little get together with her husband?" Bradley said sitting down on one end of the table as she sat on the other putting down 2 cups down and 2 plates.

"Hmm alright. but afterwards i'm going to phoebs house to get to know their little bundle of joy or whatever" Helga said taking bites out of her pizza.

"Fair enough" Bradley said eating his own pizza.

**Arnold's POV**

Arnold was sweating like crazy when he went to go talk to . Sure looks like a nice guy and wanted Arnold to take over the company but he can be mean if he wants or needs to be. Even Arnold knew that when he learned Arnold had married Rhonda. He'll never forget that frightening talk of "You hurt her and I'll kill you" Talk Arnold shared with .

Then again Arnold had nothing to worry about. The appointment went smoothly. Of course told Arnold how important it was to run the buisness and what he does and all the stuff. Arnold thought it was worth it as long as he had A little Arnold or Rhonda jr. running around.

"Oh and Arnold" called out as Arnold turned around. "Yes,sir?" Arnold asked.

"Make sure you take good care of my company! It's like my second child and I love my children _very_ much!" as Arnold shook his head. "Will do !" Arnold said retreating to his car. He opened the door and shut it letting out a sign of relief _"Glad thats over" _Arnold said as he turned on his car and drove off home.

He pulled up to his drive way were his valet stood taking his keys. "Thanks Curly" Arnold said walking up the steps as Winston opened it letting him in.

"Welcome back sir!" Winston said taking Arnolds coat vest. "Thank you Winston" Arnold said walking up the stairs to his bedroom. Arnold opened the door to his room tossing himself on his bed burying his face in to the pillows.

"Arnold is that _you?_" Rhonda called from the bathroom in their room. Obviousl getting prepared to walk in to the shower.

"Uh huh" Arnold murmered as the door to the bathroom opened revealing Rhonda A towel covering her.

Arnold looked up and smiled.

"Oh _no_! You sir have to get ready my cousin and his girlfriend are coming over for a little get together!" Rhonda said knowing that smile all too well. Arnold mumbeled something under his breath.

"what was that?" Rhonda asked as Arnold stood.

"I said I need to take a shower" He said as he winked and walked to the bathroom making Rhonda blush.

"Arnold Shortman!" Rhonda said walking after her husband.

**Please review! What do you think? why don't you tell me by clicking the "Review" button at the bottom ;) Wait did I fail to mention Bradley and Rhonda are cousins?oops. What will happen? Find out next time! Bye! :)**


	3. Awkward

**Ahhh Yes shower me with your reviews,followings, and favoriteings :) To the guy who left me that long review Yes There will be errors in this story like the tuxedo thing Yes, I rushed things. Yes, The guy funding the house ran out of money. The guy building the home wasnt getting fund by Arnold or Rhonda. I said that Phoebe and Gerald lived close by I never said they lived in the same neighbor hood. And further more It's a story anything can happen with a story I just decided to make Arnold a millionaire from the book I didn't get much in to detail about it but their was movies and stuff made. The story is undeveloped and stuff because we are barely on chapter three I'm sorry for calling you out but anything can happen in my story's. I mean I like criticism as much as the next guy but not all storys are perfect :P**

Arnold walked out of the shower looking pretty pleased with himself. A towel wrapped around his waist letting his slightly toned muscles show. Rhonda came out of the bathroom feeling pretty pleased herself while she brushed her hair that reached her shoulders.

"Oh Arnold they'll be here any minute! I want you on your _best _behavior!" Rhonda said beginning to dress. She put her undergarments on followed by a lovely silk red dress which she combined with some red high heels. She walked to the mirror in the bathroom and put some make up on.

"Yes dear" Arnold blankly said signing as he started to dress himself. He buttoned his pink shirt and did his tie adjusting it slightly. He buckled up his belt and straightened out his stripe gray and black pants. He threw on a vest that matched the pants and looked at himself proudly in the mirror. He grabbed a comb and pulled back his hair to look more sufiticated.

Arnold's phone went off he looked at it to read on the screen **"****Gerald". **Arnold answered the phone with his usual voice and greeting.

"Hello?" Arnold said.

"Arnold, Buddy are you free tonight?" Gerald asked on the other line.

"Sorry Gerald I have to stick around apparently Rhonda's cousin and gf are coming" Arnold said in a boring tone.

"Awww man that sucks me and phoebs were going bowling with Helga" Gerald said playfully when he mentioned Helga.

"Sorry Dude maybe next time" Arnold said signing.

"Alright catch you later Arnold" Gerald said easing up.

"Bye" Arnold said as he shut his phone and placed it on the bedroom cabinet.

"Come on Arnold! There here!" Rhonda said as they saw a blue car pull up on their drive way.

"Coming!" Arnold said looking at himself one more time before running down the stairs.

Arnold watched Rhonda look at her and all around for any imperfections. He put his hands in his pocket.

"You look fine Rhonda" He said leaning in and kissed her on the lips. She smiled when they broke away.

"Thank you Dear" Rhonda said as the doorbell rang. Rhonda opened the door to be greeted by a man in a red sweater and brown pants. Helga and Arnold stared at each other not believing it was one another.

"Bradley Dear!" Rhonda said as they hugged each other. "Hey cuz you haven't changed a bit" Bradley said looking at each other.

"Oh excuse my rudeness this is my husband Arnold" Rhonda said nudging her husband as he shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Arnold..Shortman" Arnold said extending his hand.

"Bradley Uppercrust Wellington the third" Bradley said accepting his hand.

"Helga?" Rhonda asked not wanting to believe it.

"Hehehehe it's me alright" Helga said smiling. She hadn't really changed one bit still with her pink bow and unibrow. "So anyone up for tea?" Rhonda said breaking the silence as they all nodded.

"Uh Winston? Can you make us some tea,coffee and..cookies?" Arnold asked his butler who happened to be walking by.

"Yes Sir" Winston said as he rushed to the kitchen.

Arnold and Rhonda walked to a room in the house that was there for these type of occasions. Not to big or small but just the right size for them. Bradley and Helga followed right behind and sat down at a round table with 4 chairs.

"This is really a nice house you two have" Bradley said admiring the walls that had flower patterns.

"Thank you I mean we did have to make a few repairs or maybe a lot here and there but after all that it actually turned out perfect" Arnold said looking around.

"So what do you two do for a living?" Rhonda asked politely.

"Well I'm the official owner of a country club" Bradley said proudly.

"I work at the front desk there" Helga said nonchalantly leaning a little in her chair. "And then I also own Bob's beeper Emporium" Helga muttered.

"What do you do for a living Rhonda?" Bradley asked.

"Well if you must know I'm a designer in clothing or fashionista" She said smiling

"How about you Arnold?" Bradley asked.

"Well I was a writer and director for a few years and now I'm actually going to own the Wellington company" Arnold said as Bradley looked shocked.

"My uncle's giving _you _the company?" He asked not wanting to believe it.

"Isn't it _Fabulous! _Arnold talked to him today!" Rhonda said happily hugging her husband.

Before another word was spoken Winston came in holding a tray. He placed it down on the table putting one cup in front of everyone.

"Tea or coffee?" He asked everyone walking around to each individual cup. "Coffee" Arnold and Helga said. "Tea" Bradley and Rhonda said.

"I'll be back with the cookies!" Winston said as he put down cream & sugar and rushed out to get the cookies.

"Take your time Winston!" Arnold called out to not rush the old man.

"Nice man but sometimes I worry about him" Arnold said looking down. "How so?" Helga finally spoke up.

"Just last month he almost fell off a ladder trying to sweep the top of the chimney" Arnold said shaking his head slightly.

"He was lucky I was their to hold the latter before he could fall off" Arnold said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Here you all are" Winston said bringing in a 3 layered cookie tray.

"Frosted sugar cookies at the bottom, Chocolate chip in the middle, and no bake cookies at the top" Winston said placing it in the middle of the round table.

"Thank you Winston" Arnold said as the old man waved him off and walked away.

"In a way he's like family" Arnold said grabbing a chocolate chip cookie from the middle.

"Speaking of Family any kids?" Bradley asked.

"N-Not at the moment but Arnold here wants one" Rhonda said motioning to Arnold.

"Hehe yeah how about you two?" Arnold asked. "Oh no! Me and Helga are not married!" Bradley said quickly.

"At least you think of marriage before cherry poping" Helga muttered under her breath.

**Please review! Okay that last line was a bit pervy but its why this story is rated T! Anyway these chapters are just getting situated and stuff no major things happening but stuff will be soon. Anyway tell me what you think about this chapter by hitting that review button ;) Bye! :)**


	4. Discussion on the matter

**SMH. (shaking my head) CryTheStars and MorTay3 I know you guys are trying to help me with this and like I said I like critcism as much as the next guy. I was just responding to MorTay3's review to notify him how I feel on the matters and CryTheStars if you don't like how I responded to his Review there are 4,000+ storys of Arnold and Helga you can read. (Anyone can join them) I appreciate the "Flaws" you pointed out but I really don't feel like going back just to correct a few errors. Thank you. On the matter at hand I know i'm "lacking" in many areas but hey! I really don't care to be honest. If you don't like the story welp what am I to do? I don't get paid to write this it's all free which is really me takeing the time to write it so :P**

**Like really? This was my and MorTay3's disscussion no one need's to get involved! I know he was trying to help and I put it up for everyone to see so they would know why I do all those things! This discourages me to continue greatly. I will have to come to a conclusion with myself if I would like to continue.**

**Thank you for everyone who has supported me in trying to write this fic.**


End file.
